


Unusual

by Kalloway



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sigurd accidentally catches a good show.
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Dec, 8, 2005. 15MinuteFiclets - 'unusual'

At first, Sigurd had thought it a little odd when Nalleo hadn't gotten annoyed and stormed out of the baths like he usually did when Sigurd got a little too friendly washing Hervey's back. Either the young man had just gotten used to the idea or...

Sigurd had just finished walking the length of the ship twice over, trying to work out a bit of nervous energy that had been plaguing him all afternoon. For the last few days at sea, something had bothered attacking them that had required his skills, but so far... Nothing.

And while most of the ship was enjoying the lull, he couldn't help being a little bored by it. No one wanted to get together and train, even, which was why Sigurd was, for lack of a better word, pacing through the corridors.

Really, he was about ready to go help catch fish off the back deck and that was about the worst thing he could think to do, save for helping that weird lady re-arrange furniture.

A noise startled him, not for what it was but where it was coming from. After all, there were over a hundred people on the ship. Some of them were married and some of them didn't care who saw their indiscretions. Sex was not an uncommon event and the walls were built to stop people from rolling the distance of the ship during storms, not to block sound.

But the sound in question was coming from Dario's room and Sigurd couldn't help his curiosity at just who the pirate had coerced into his bed. Not that Sigurd actually wanted to see any of it, but curiosity did tend to get the Nekobold chased by giant crabs if it didn't exactly, well, kill the cat.

And the door had lurched partly open, making it quite easy to see inside. Luckily the hallway was otherwise empty - most people were up shopping or eating, both of which Hervey was stuck doing at that exact moment.

But it wasn't Dario, Sigurd realized as he drew closer, peeking inside. It was Nalleo, laying on his bed with his shorts at his knees, stroking desperately at his very visible erection.

The youth's eyes were closed, making him oblivious to his voyeur as he worked himself over, gasping and moaning to whatever fantasy his mind was playing.

Sigurd felt his pants get a bit too tight but he couldn't look away. Nalleo kept stroking, bucking against his hand once or twice as he came, semen splashing over his hand and onto his stomach.

Barely able to stay quiet himself as he dropped a hand to relieve a little tension between his own legs, Sigurd was only caught off guard by the name on Nalleo's lips - his.

Stepping away before Nalleo opened his eyes, he stayed just long enough to watch Nalleo bring a questioning fingerful of his own seed to his lips, his pink tongue licking tentatively.

Well, Sigurd thought, thankful for his long jacket, he'd best find Hervey and discuss a few things, especially just when it would be a good moment to bring one more into their bed. 

And how to avoid having Dario want to kill them.


End file.
